ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Arrest
Ripped Away A week has passed since the fight against Yuitsu, while Roger has remarkably healed fast enough to no longer need medical attention, most likely due to the virus, Jourin and Rakuyou were less fortunate, their wounds still requiring Hitomi to check on them frequently, not allowing them to move around much in fear the wounds would reopen. "Hold up, don't move now" Hitomi said to Jourin, who was shirtless due to Hitomi requiring to stitch the wound on her back that reopenned again "Next I'mma need you to turn around" Hitomi said, referring to the wound going across Jourin's chest. "Isn't there an easier way to do this? Knocking me out and doing it while I'm asleep?" Jourin asked Hitomi, clearly disliking Hitomi's methods. "Sure, just let me get a sledge hammer and I'll knock you out" Hitomi said in a cold tone, causing Jourin to remain quiet, while she continued to stitch her wounds. Roger sat on a chair at the corner, reading the newspaper, while Yuuri sat on the TV as usual, though all that was on was a weird show about singing squids, Rakuyou was simply napping, or trying to atleast, having a hard time doing so in such a cramped place, it could barely fit 10 people, and it was pretty loud with only the TV on. Suddenly, the sound of sirens was heard, Rakuyou got off the bed, pulling a laptop from under it and openning it, revealing it surveillance cameras being around the small warehouse they're in, and what he saw was a large number of police cars surrounding the area. "Oh, crap, who called 911? Or is it 119 in Japan?" Rakuyou said, his tone sounding rather shaken. Hitomi quickly looked at the laptop herself, seeing all the police cars "Godddammit, how did they find out? Or more likely why? I'm not a wanted criminal..." Hitomi said to herself, before turning to Roger "But you are" She said, pointing at Roger. "I haven't been outside much, only bought groceries, unless they somehow identified me through my covered face of bandages when I fought that swordsman, Yuitsu" Roger replied to Hitomi, sounding as calm as ever, one could say he doesn't care one bit about the police outside. "Attention! We are here to arrest the New Ripper! We know you're here, Roger! Don't hide and come out or we will open fire!" A police officer announced through a speaker. Roger stood up, looking at Hitomi "What happens if I were to...be shot a couple of times?" Roger asked Hitomi. "You'd either die, or the pain would cause the virus to grow rapidly enough to take over your body. So, it's best not to be reckless" Hitomi replied to Roger. Roger walked to the door, going to open it and exit "Hey! Where are you going?!" Jourin shouted at Roger, stopping him from leaving. Roger turned towards Jourin "I'll be back in a week's time, more or less" Roger said casually, openning the door and walking outside, closing it behind him. Putting his hands behind his head and kneeling down, surrendering to the police. The police immediately surrounded him, handcuffing him and taking him away, not bothering in checking the warehouse...yet. Everyone, except for Yuuri, watched as the police left with Roger under their custody, driving away. "Think he'll be okay?" Rakuyou asked, carefully looking through the window, trying not to be found out by the police outside. "Oh, please, this guy took a punch to the jaw from you and a couple of roofs to the head and still managed to walk, a prison is like jaywalking to him" Hitomi replied to Rakuyou "Infact, I'd say whoever's gonna be his cellmate should prey he won't get his head busted in, though I doubt Roger will spend a day there without killing someone". A few days later, Roger was presented at court, with many people sitting at the courtroom. Roger stood infront of the judge, wearing the orange jumpsuit a prisoner would usually be seen wearing, with his hands handcuffed, and no lawyer, not that he would have any chance of walking away peacefully, or that he cared all that much. "Roger, also known as the New Ripper, you are responsible for over 100 deaths, both men and women alike, you murdered them in cold blood, yet for what reason?" The judge spoke to Roger. Roger knew the people in the courtroom hated him, including the judge. Even though he wasn't in Japan for a very long time, arguably two weeks or so, he had still managed to kill several people, and had most likely been close to those in court. "Yes, I killed all those people, and I had no reason to do so, it was simply a tendency of mine. I am homicidal after all" Roger replied calmly to the judge, angering him. "Silence! You...! The jury has decided. You are guilty, and you will be sent to a lifetime in prison, far far away from here, in a wasteland where you will dry up" The judge declared, slamming his gavel on the table. "...I'll still be taking lives" Roger said to the judge. "If so, then you'll be executed" The judge replied to Roger. The trial has ended, and Roger was immediately taken on a bus to a far away prison, it was about a 10 hour ride, more or less, and when he reached it, he saw the enormous prison, as he was brought in through the gates along with many other prisoners, who were put to stand still infront of a platform while the jailer would "welcome" them. Welcome To Hell "So, who's up first, Teduma?" A man with dark skin called out to a bald eagle flying in the sky. The both of them were rather strange, to be precise; while the man held average features, he was dressed in the attire of a Jailer, of some sort. Likewise, his eagle, Teduma, had its wings painted in a deep blue. "Hm? What's that? The New Ripper?" The man said to himself, and smirked in delight. "I'll have fun with this one." Before he walked off, it appeared the eagle spoke again, and the Jailer grinned in glee. "Bloody Mary as well?! Hahahaha! Oh I'm in love with this!" He walked to the docks of what appeared to be an isolated island, and called out to the staff, "Hurry up and open the docks! Prisoners are coming!" Upon the orders, the gates were maneuvered through large, metal levers, opening the closed gate as a ship passed by. The prisoners were then sent to an isolated island, far away from land. The prison on the island wasn't as big as the one at the docking, but was still rather big. It had everything properly set, the watch towers, the wires to, the walls were even encased with spiked wires that it's not even possible to touch them without bleeding. The enormous black gates openned, and inside, there was three other gates, each having a sign above it, one was for the area where the prisoners were allowed go out during the day, having a basketball court and balls, the other was the prison cells, with over hundreds there, and finally, one was for the cafeteria and the baths. Roger looked around him while walking inside, as he stumbled into a green haired woman. The woman turned to him, showing her yellow eyes "Hey, watch it, will ya? Don't wanna pick a fight on the first day now, right?" The woman smirked at him, as she continued to walk. Roger then noticed growling coming from outside the prison, and eagles flying above "....What animals live on this island?" Roger asked himself, continuing to walk forward, as he glared to the side, noticing the Jailer from before standing casually watching the prisoners walk into the cells. "Hello all you wonderful prisoners!" The Jailer...unexpectedly said. "You must be wondering who I am? I am your Jailer, otherwise known as Jailer Montague Druitt. But you may call me the Midnight Beast, if your fear frightens you so." The man began to snicker as he said so. And then, in an instant, the unexpected happened. Lions were let loose from their cages and immediately started to devour the prisoners who had shown even an ounce of fear. "Look upon the majesties of the world. Those who survive this shall be admitted as true prisoners of this Island Prison, while the rest can become food scraps!" He exclaimed, as his laugh resounded in the air. And then he saw both Mary and Roger. His insides boiled with excitement, and immediately he looked at the prisoners left standing and said, "The lot of you shall do splendidly during your time here! Have fun!" The Jailer walked off into the prison, leaving his assistant to take the rest of the prisoners into their cells. "Maggots, follow me. Any dirty tricks and the lot of you will be rotten food for lunch, understand? Oh, and just to warn you, my name is Lightning, and... it isn't a pleasure." Though her appearance was rather contradictory (as in, she was a red-haired girl who appeared more like a Loli than anything else), she was completely serious, and had a voice that gave chills up the spines. One of the prisoners, foolhardily enough, tried to flirt with her. "Hey girlie, what say we have you for dinner, eh-!?" Without warning, Lightning swept her foot in a vertical arc towards his crotch, leaving him in agonizing pain as he writhed on the floor. "It'll be worse next time, bastard. The rest of you, hurry up." She told them, scurrying along the metal-framed corridors. Roger walked into the cells, glaring at Lightning as he passed her, while Mary simply continued to smirk as she walked inside. All the prisoners were put into cells, and Roger was put along with a large and muscular man, the classic looking thug with the tattoos. Roger glared at his cellmate as he stood up, showing the height difference. "Well now, lookie here, I heard you're the New Ripper. You're quite the big bad, but not anymo-..." Suddenly, Roger interrupted the cellmate by kicking him in his stomach, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him downwards, slamming his head to the ground and stepping on his face. "Sorry, I don't like sharing rooms with strangers" Roger said, grabbing the thug's head and twisting it, breaking his neck. To which Lightning heard the sound of bones snapping. "Tch, little bastard who can't control himself." Lightning muttered to herself, before instantaneously appearing behind Roger, as if she teleported. "You're being moved." Lightning clutched onto the New Ripper's hair, pulling it as their bodies displaced and they arrived at Mary's cell, which also had trails of blood all over it. "Honestly, what am I going to do about you retards? It's not your job to be executors, so leave that to me, will you? No matter how much I look it, I'd love to be the one gutting out your organs from your bodies. Now shut up, sit quietly like sleeping babies, and maybe you'll get better food than anyone else. That bastard Montague seems to like the two of you." Lightning quickly teleported herself outside of the cell, moving along to her next destination, wherever that was. Roger turned to look at Mary, who sat on the upper bed, the sheets and bed was bloodied, along with her uniform as well, yet she still retains a calm smirk looking at Roger "So...what brings lil' ol' Jackie here?" Mary said, sounding oddly cheerful. "Come down here now, so that I can break your neck" Roger's tone was harsh, threatening Mary. However, Mary seemed barely affected by his threats, simply jumping down infront of him "Right, so, ya want the lower bed or the upper bed? 'cause I'm fine with both, really" Mary asked Roger rather...casually, as if he had never threatned her. Roger looked over at the bed, seeing what a bloody mess it was "I'll take the lower one" Roger muttered, sitting on the lower bed as Mary, sat on the floor infront of him. "What do you want?" Roger asked Mary, who looked at him as if she was waiting for something. "Oh, nothin' really, just wanting to make sure you ain't some kind of faker, pretending to be the infamous New Ripper just to show off as a tough guy, ya know" Mary replied to Roger. "It's me, now leave me alone" Roger said to Mary, as he layed on his bed, most likely trying to rest, though Mary still sat in her spot. "So, ya got a girlfriend or somethin'?" Mary asked Roger, clearly bothering him. "No" He replied. "Right, yer single. Nice" Mary said, getting up on the upper bed, throwing the bloody sheets on the ground and napping, falling asleep almost immediately, and snoring, which a lot of the prisoners heard, though not as much as Roger did. "I should kill her..." Roger thought to himself, but stayed on the bed, trying to fall asleep. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua